The Millennium Bracelets
by MyMultiAnimelives
Summary: Three bracelets with the power to purify evil souls bring together the past and the present. Can three people find love with the three spirits they have set free? Not knowing what lies ahead for them. Can they overcome the obstacles that want to separate them? Based on the Yu-Gi-Oh series. AU! Puzzleshipping, Thiefshipping, Puppyshipping, and Deathshipping. Tea/Anzu bashing!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any other series that may appear in this fanfic. I only own the Ocs and alittle bit of the plot. Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to it's rightful owner ****Kazuki Takahashi. ****This is my first fanfic so please be nice.**

* * *

The Millennium Bracelets

{Egypt, five-thousand years ago}

Pharaoh Aknamkanon's younger twin brother Akhenaden commissioned the creation of seven millennium items. The sever items were created by sacrificing ninety-nine souls from the thief village of Kul Elna in an attempt to overthrow his brother. But after the creation of the millennium items, Akhenaden ridden with guilt, he gave up on his plan of taking the throne from his brother. Unknown to Akhenaden, the spell used to create the seven millennium items using the wicked souls of Kul Elna, created three golden bracelets with the eye of Horus from the pure, innocent souls of the lives that were yet to be born.

Because of the purity of the three bracelets, they have the ability to cleanse the souls of those tainted with greed and other malicious intent. The bracelets however went unnoticed by Akhenaden. Years later when Aknamkanon's son became Pharaoh, the appearance of the bracelets became altered. The eye of Horus already extruding from the golden bracelets, but now an imprinted image could be found on the three bracelets. The imprinted image on the bracelets are one of the millennium items.

One of the bracelets has the images of an upside down pyramid imprinted into it. Another bracelet has the images of a staff imprinted into it. The final bracelet has the images of an encircled triangle with five imprinted into it. The three golden bracelets continued to go unnoticed, even when the young Pharaoh's soul became sealed into the millennium puzzle. A young tomb keeper's soul became sealed into the millennium rod and a young tomb robber's soul became sealed into the millennium ring.

* * *

**Author's Note: Through out this story I will be referred to as Shukura, My Yu-Gi-Oh! Oc. I would also like to thank my friend The_RedF1ash, who I refer to as Red. Please note that this story hopefully be updated weekly.**


	2. Chapter 1

**HI! MyMultiAnimelives here, but I like to go by my OC name Shukura. Shukura is my OC character for any original Yu-Gi-Oh! Series based fanfic that I write. With me right now is a very good friend of mine. His name is The_RedF1ash, but I like to call him Red, say hi Red.**

**Red: ...**

**Shukura: You have no social skills do you?**

**Red: …..'faces the other way'**

**Shukura: You do realize that you are proving my point.**

**Red: So what …. **

**Shukura: …...!**

**Red: Just get on with the chapter, Shukura.**

**Shukura: You're doing the Disclaimer BETA READER!**

**Red: 'sighs' Fine. Shukura does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters except for the OC Characters. Songs used in this fanfiction also belong to their rightful owners. **

**Shukura: The song used in this chapter is "River Lullaby" by Amy Grant. If you want to listen to the song, you can find it on YouTube.**

* * *

_**Important Notes about the Story:**_

[ location, date, and time.]

{Character's POV}

"talking "

'thinking'

"_singing_"

/**mind link**/

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Pharaoh**

[Modern day Japan, Domino City, Kame Game Shop, August 1, 10pm]

In the middle of the night at the Kame Game shop, an infant's cries could be heard. In the master bedroom of the apartment above the game shop, sat a young teen with oxyn hair with amethyst tips spiked in a star shape and blonde bangs that frame his face. His skin the same color as a pale lotus bloom. On his child-like face are two wide child-like amethyst eyes shinning with innocence. Wearing baby blue pajama pants and matching pajama shirt that appeared to be a tad bit to big for him.

Getting up from the chair he was sitting in, he walked up to the woven crescent moon shaped bassinet sitting beside the full size, four post, canopy bed. Reaching into the bassinet, he gently pulled out the crying infant. Gently cradling the infant in his arms, he said in a soothing tone of voice,"Shh! It's okay Shukura. I'm here sweetheart." The little girl slowly stopped crying as the small teen continued to rock her back and forth. Shukura's appearance matches that of the young teen except for her semi-square crimson eyes and lightly tan skin.

The small teen smiled down at Shukura and asked, "Well sweetheart, seeing as though you are awake, would you like to help me put the final piece of the millennium puzzle in place?" The little girl looked up at him with bright crimson eyes and giggled. Chuckling at Shukura's reaction the teen said, "I'll take that as a yes then." The young teen then walked back to the chair he was previously sitting in which sat in front of his desk. A golden upside down pyramid with an opening on it's side sat on top of the desk. Beside the golden pyramid sat the missing piece of the puzzle and a golden bracelet, both with the eye of Horus.

Sitting down in the chair, the young teen sat Shukura on his lap and then picked up the puzzle. After gently placing the puzzle on Shukura's lap, he picked up the puzzle piece. Gently placing the puzzle piece into place, he and Shukura both placed one hand onto the puzzle piece. Together they pushed the puzzle piece firmly into place. Suddenly the puzzle began to glow a bright yet dark light. The teen quickly covered Shukura's eyes, seeing as she sat closer to the puzzle.

After the glow from the puzzle died down, the small teen uncovered the young girl's eyes. Looking up from Shukura and the puzzle, he saw semi-square, bright crimson eyes looking back at him. The owner of the crimson eyes looked almost exactly like the small teen except he was see-through, having sharp features, tan skin, three lightning bolt like bangs shooting up into his hair and wearing the exact same outfit as him except for it being a dark blue. The figure also stood about three inches taller then the teen making him 5'3'', not including his hair. "Who are you," asked the small teen in a frighted tone of voice as he gently held Shukura protectively in his arms.

The see-through teen chuckled at his reaction and said, "I'm the spirit that has been sealed inside of the millennium puzzle for five-thousand years. I was freed when you solved it and for that I am eternally grateful. You need not fear me for I will not harm you or the small child that you hold in your arms." Seeing the truth in the spirits eyes, the younger teen slightly relaxed and somewhat loosening his protective hold on the child. Shukura looked up at the spirit with some sort of recognition in her eyes, so she reached out to him, while giggling.

Both the teen and the spirit were surprised to see Shukura's reaction. "It looks like Shukura likes you, so I think that I can somewhat trust you," said the teen. The spirit chuckled as he saw Shukura continue to reach out to him. "So this beautiful little angel's name is Shukura. So what is your name little one," asked the spirit with a smirk on his face. The teen slightly blushed when he saw the spirits smirk. "Yugi," muttered the teen as he looked down at Shukura, who was still trying to reach the spirit.

The spirit tilted his head to the left and raised his right eyebrow in confusion. "My name is Yugi," said Yugi a little louder this time. The spirit's eye's widen when hearing Yugi's name. 'Why does that name sound so familiar to me. Even Shukura's name sounds familiar to me,' thought the spirit. Yugi looked up at the spirit with confusion in his eyes. The spirit walked closer to Yugi and Shukura, with confusion in his eyes as well. "Will you tell me your name," Yugi asked the spirit.

The spirit stopped when he was only about arms length away from the two sitting in the chair. With a sigh, the spirit said, "I do not remember my real name. For I have lost my memories from all the years I have been sealed inside the darkness of the millennium puzzle. But you may call me Yami, little one." The spirit lowered his head in shame for not having his memories, hiding the sadness in his crimson eyes behind his blonde bangs. Yugi looked up at Yami with sadness in his eyes for the spirit in front of him.

A silence occupied the room for what seemed like hours, until Shukura's bubbling laughter broke the silence. Both Yugi and Yami looked down at Shukura to find that she had the golden bracelet that was laying on the desk in her hands. "Now Shukura, you know better to grab things you are not supposed to," Yugi said as he took the bracelet from her and slide it onto his wrist. Shukura's only response was a kitten like yawn. Yugi quickly placed the newly solved millennium puzzle on his desk before cradling Shukura in his arms as he stood up from his seat. Yugi than walked back over to the woven crescent moon shaped bassinet that sat in between his bed and a rocking chair.

After sitting down in the rocking chair, he began to rock it back and forth wall humming a melody. Another yawn came from Shukura before Yugi began to sing,

"_Hush now, my baby__  
__Be still love, don't cry__  
__Sleep like you're rocked by the stream__  
__Sleep and remember__  
__My lullaby__  
__And I'll be with you when you dream_

Yami stared at the two in the rocking chair as a small smile formed on his lips as Yugi continued singing.

_"__Drift on a river__  
__That flows through my arms__  
__Drift as I'm singing to you__  
__I see you smiling__  
__So peaceful and calm__  
__And holding you, I'm smiling, too__  
__Here in my arms__  
__Safe from all harm__  
__Holding you, I'm smiling, too__" _

'His voice is so soft and gentle, one could easily mistake him for a girl with that voice, ' thought the spirit.

"_Hush now, my baby__  
__Be still, love, don't cry__  
__Sleep like you're rocked by the stream__  
__Sleep and remember this river lullaby__  
__And I'll be with you when you dream__  
__I'll be with you when you dream__," _Yugi sang in a low voice as he finished the lullaby.

Quickly and gently, Yugi placed Shukura in her bassinet, now that she was fast asleep. The small smile on Yami's face did not disappear until Yugi crawled under the blankets on his bed. Yugi then looked at Yami with tired eyes and said, " Sorry, but it's really late and I need to get some sleep." The spirit nodded before he sat down on the chair by Yugi's desk and said, "It is alright little one, go ahead and get some sleep. We can continue talking tomorrow." Yugi nodded and closed his eyes slowly falling into the the land of dreams.

Yami sighed then looked up through the skylight to stare at the moon. "Beautifully pale just like the moon. Hopefully you can help me regain my lost memories, little one," said the spirit in a low voice so that he did not wake the two sleeping occupants in the room. A light cooing sound from Shukura's bassinet caused Yami to look in that direction. Quickly he made his way to the bassinet. Looking down he saw Shukura awake and starring at him with tired eyes.

Yami leaned down and laid a gently, transparent kiss to her forehead before softly saying, "You need to go to sleep now my little angel." As if understanding him, Shukura quickly went back to sleep. 'Why do I seem to recognize their names'? Maybe they are connected to my forgotten past,' the questions continued to run through Yami's mind. Sighing again he walked back over to the desk and disappeared into the millennium puzzle for the night. Unknown to Shukura, Yugi and Yami, both the bracelet and the puzzle started to glow throughout the night.

* * *

[August 2, 6:30 am]

The following morning, the bright light from the morning sun filtered through the windows. Yami's face scrunched up in discomfort as the warm light from the sun hit his face before he opened his eyes to find himself in the same bed as Yugi. 'How in the name of Ra did I end up in Yugi's bed? I know I went inside the puzzle last night,' Yami's mind wandered as he climbed out of the bed and went to check on Shukura. Looking down at Shukura, Yami saw that she was wide awake and reaching out to him. Yami reached out one of his hands and held it out a finger for Shukura, knowing that her hands would go right through it.

However, Yami became surprised when Shukura grabbed his finger with both of her hands because they didn't go through his hand. Warily, Yami reached into the bassinet and lifted Shukura into his arms. 'How is this possible, I'm a spirit. Maybe it has something to do with me waking up in Yugi's bed this morning. Most likely it has something to do with that bracelet Yugi wore to bed last night and the millennium puzzle, ' Yami thought. Slowly Yami sat down in the rocking chair and started to rock Shukura in his arms with a content smile on his face.

Slowly rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, Yami smiled down at Shukura as she continued to play with his fingers while laughing. Unknown to Yami, Yugi had to begun to wake up from his slumber. Sitting up, Yugi looked in the direction of of Shukura's laughter to see Yami holding her in his arms with a content smile on his face. 'How is Yami able to hold Shukura in his arms? I mean he is a spirit after all,' Yugi thought as he got out of bed. Hearing movement from Yugi's direction, Yami looked over at him to see him wide awake and standing beside the bed looking at him and Shukura.

"Good morning little one. I hope you slept well," Yami asked as Yugi walked over to him. With a nod of his head, Yugi reached down and took Shukura into his arms. Yami looked at him confused before Yugi said, "Shukura most likely needs her diaper changed and she definitely needs to be feed. So we can talk after I change her diaper." Nodding in understanding, Yami continued to watch as Yugi walked over to the changing table and changed Shukura's diaper.

After changing Shukura's diaper, Yugi walked back over to his bed. After setting down on the edge of the bed, he looked at Yami and asked, "How is it possible that you're solid and able to hold Shukura? I remember last night that you were see-through, weren't you?" Yami stood up from the rocking chair and went to sit next to Yugi on the bed. "I really do not know little one," Yami said, " I mean, last night I remember going into the puzzle for the night and this morning I woke up beside you in your bed. But, I think it has something to do with that bracelet you wore to bed last night and the millennium puzzle. I think that some how they are connected."

Yugi nodded at what Yami said, with a blush on his face and stood up. " I guess that we better head to the kitchen for breakfast and explain this to my grampa," said Yugi, " I think he might understand what's going on. After all he is the one who gave me the millennium puzzle." Yami then stood up and walked with Yugi to the door. Since Yugi couldn't open the door with Shukura in his arms, Yami opened it for him. Upon opening the door, the sound of cracking eggs and sizzling meet their ears.

After waking through the hall they entered the living room and connected kitchen area, to see a short old man putting pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon on two plates and pancakes and scrambled eggs on a smaller pink plate. "Morning Grampa," said Yugi. Without looking away from the food in front of him, Yugi's grampa said, "Morning my boy, you and Shukura slept well I hope. " Yugi looked at Yami before walking over to Shukura's highchair as he said, "We both slept well. Although something strange happened last night and this morning."

"What happened,"asked Yugi's grandpa, without looking at his grandson. "Well,"Yugi started, "After I finished the millennium puzzle last night, a spirit appeared and he looks a lot like me. And this morning he somehow became solid. Do you know how this could have happened? Also, Shukura seems to like him. So I think he can be trusted and he goes by Yami."

Yugi's grandfather placed the first two plates on the table and said, "It's a good thing I made enough food for everyone then since I always make enough for leftovers. So why don't you put Shukura in her highchair and get another plate out so that we all can eat. We can talk while we eat. You can sit down at the table Yami. By the way my name is Solomon, but you can call me grandpa"

After putting Shukura in her highchair, Yugi walked over to the cabinet and got out another plate so that Yami could eat, as Yami walked over to the table and sat down in the seat to the left of Shukura's highchair. After fixing Yami a plate, Yugi sat the plate down on the table in front of Yami, as Yugi's grandpa placed the pink plate on the tray of the highchair. Once Yugi and his grandfather sat down in their seats, an awkward silence occupied the room until Shukura said with a mouth full of pancakes, "ungy." Yugi and Yami started laughing as Yugi's grandpa said,"I agree with Shukura, let's eat and you two can tell me what happened last night."

* * *

[ 7:00 am]

"According to the story you just told me, I would have to say that Yami here is the nameless Pharaoh," Solomon said as he looked at Yami. "Nameless Pharaoh,"asked Yugi and Yami at the same time as Solomon nodded at their question. The look on Yami's face was that of pure anguish as Yugi asked, "What does that have to do with what happened last night and this morning? And what about Shukura seeming to know Yami? "

"Well, I found the millennium puzzle in the tomb of the nameless Pharaoh a few years back. The reason for the tomb being called the 'Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh' is because the Pharaoh's name has been chiseled away, as if someone didn't want anyone to know his name. However, I do know that from some of the information that was not lost, is that the nameless Pharaoh sacrificed himself to save his people, so that might be the reason for Yami being sealed inside the puzzle in the first place. Also it is said that the seven millennium items hold immense ,mysterious powers, so that might be why Yami now has his own body,"said Solomon.

A small Kitten like yawn caused three to stop their conversation, to look at Shukura, whom seemed to be falling asleep in her highchair. With a small chuckle, Yami stood up and lifted Shukura into his arms as he said, "I'll take this little angel back to your room and put her in her bassinet so that she can take a nap." As Yami walked out of the kitchen to go to Yugi's room, Solomon began to clean up the kitchen as he said, "Yugi, why don't you make a phone call to Seto, seeing as he owes you a favor, he might be able to make some identification for Yami."

"Okay grandpa," said Yugi as he walked in to the living room area and picked up the phone and dialed Seto Kaiba's number. After a minute later Yugi said, "I need a favor."

* * *

**Shukura****: ****Hey ****everybody sorry for long wait ****for this chapter. C****ollege life is hectic, ****so I might not be able to post as often as I like. Hopefully, Chapter 2 will be up before the end of ****this month****. However, I can't make any promises. Please Review.**


End file.
